My new Life
by DamonandElena4ever
Summary: This is after Edward leaves Bella. She doesn't want to live in Forks anymore so she decides to go to the Volturi to ask them to change her. What if they are not as evil as the Cullens told her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FF and I hope you like it. I want to say something first. English is not my native language so please tell me if I write something wrong and tell me what you think about the first chapter :)**

**Of course I don't own anything but the plot.**

Chapter 1:

Bella POV:

He left me, broken. He knew I couldn't live without him and yet he left me. I know what that means. He never loved me, his family never loved me! I was just a silly toy for them! How could I even think they would ever love me? They are beautiful, powerful and immortal and I'm just a human. Why should they want me? Why should Edward want me?

Charlie is scared. Everytime I look at him my eyes are empty. I try to force a smile everytime I face him, but I can't ….not when HE is not around. I don't want to live anymore...so I didn't. I'm like a zombie. I don't talk to anyone, I don't care for anyone, well at least it seems like that from the outside. I don't want to see Charlie like this. But I just can't seem to force myself to do something to make him happy. I'm not good for him. I'm not good for anyone around here. I knew I couldn't stay here...but where should I go? I don't want to make Rene as unhapy as Charlie, and Jacob? Everytime I see him he tells me how stupid I was to trust Edward. I knew he doesn't mean it, but it hurts and I don't think I can take it any longer.

The next day I packed my things. Charlie is at work so it's the perfect time to go now. I took my luggage and put them into my car. Then I went back to the house and wrote a note for Charlie.

_Hey Dad,_

_please don't be angry with me. I don't want to be in Forks anymore. Everyone who cares about me is unhappy because of me and I don't want this, espacially not for you. I want to explore the world, see new countries, meet new people, and maybe I'll be happy again. I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye, but it would've hurt too much. Don't look for me, I'll be okay and maybe I'll come back someday..._

_Love, Bella._

There were tears on the paper and I stormed out of the house and back into the car. Yesterday I booked a flight to italy, Volterra. I would ask them to change me and if they did I would live as a guard, but if they didn't want to turn me I would be dead...It's not like I would mind.

**Like it? Hate it? Please tell me what you think and I'll post more chapters if you want :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooo a few people made favos so I thought I could write on. This is chapter 2. lease let me know what you think of the story :)**

**f course I don't own anything but the plot ...**

Chapter 2:

Bella POV:

I arrived at the castle in the late evening and was now standing at the huge doors wich would lead me into the castle. Yesterday I took the flight to Volterra and walked to the residence of the Volturi. Even though i didn't mind what would happen to me, I was a bit scared of what they would say. Maybe they would punish the Cullens for telling me about vampires. I couldn't bear the thought of them hurting my family. And then the thought wich finally destroyed me, came. They weren't my family anymore. They had left me and it's not like I could go back to them. Suddenly a cold hand touched my shoulder.

„Are you okay?" I looked into her eyes and saw who it was. Heidi. She had brown contact lenses but I could still recognize her. Edward had told me about all the vampires of the Volturi coven because I wanted to know all he knew. Carlilse told me about them too. He described their appearence. He said they're maybe the most beautiful vampires on the world, but also the most evil ones.

„Heidi." I greeted her. I didn't know a vampire could look that shocked. I smiled.

„I'm here to join your coven. I want to speak to Aro." I continued as the look on her face got more shocked by the second. I couldn't help but giggle. That brought her back to reality.

„Umm... of course you can speak to Aro. I would love to listen to your story too, by the way." She led me into the castle and it was amazing. The halls were big and all doors and the furniture were elegant and beautiful. Well, at least I would get to live in a pretty cool castle if they turned me...I also saw a human in there. She sat at a table in the middle of the castle and did paper work or somehing like that.

We finally arrived at the big doors, wich, I presume, would lead to the throne room. They were very big and made an annoying noise as Heidi opened them.

As I looked around the room I saw a few of the guard standing there. There were Jane, her twin brother Alec, a big man with black hair, I couldn't see who it was, and Demetri, I think. He had blond hair and looked interested like all the other vampires in the room. Finally my eyes wandered to the three leaders in front of me. Aro, Caius and Marcus. Marcus had a bored expression on his face, Caius looked bored too, but he seemed to search for my story as he mustered me. And Aro...well I don't know why he looks so happy. Maybe he's just like that everyday. OMG what the hell did I got myself into!? Whatever...I couldn't go back now. I already made my descision.

„Hello human. What's your name and how can you know about us and the most important question...what do you want from us?" he asked, still the same creepy expression on his face.

„My name is Bella. The Cullens told me about vampires. They took me into their family and I felt like I was a part of them. They promised to turn me, to never left me. They left me, but I can't live my normal human life in Forks. So I came here. It's the only place I could think of. I want you to turn me and be part of the guard." I answered with a confident but sad voice. He seemed to notice, but didn't say anything. Instead he gestured for me to take his hand. I knew what he wanted to do. He could read all thoughts a human or vampire has ever had. I gave him my hand and he closed his eyes in pure concentration. As his eyes reopened after a few seconds he had a confused look on his face.

„Amazing." He muttered. I was about to say something as Caius cut in.

„What is it, brother?"

„I can't read her thoughts." Well that isn't really surprising. Edward couldn't read my thoughts either. So I smiled. At least I can think free.

„Bella dear." He brought me back to the real world. „You're a shield aren't you?" As I nodded he got this happy, creepy expression back on his face. To say I was scared was an understatement. At least it doesn't sound like he would kill me right away.

„We would be very happy, if you would join our coven. I think you have a strong gift. What do you think, brothers?" He turned around to hear their oppinion.

„I think she would be a great new member." Caius said and looked at Marcus.

„She has strong bonds here. I can see them. And I think her power could be very useful." Marcus said and smiled at me.

Aro's expression got happier, if this was even possible.

„Jane."

„Yes, Aro?" the small, blond girl at his side said.

„Bring Bella to her room and bring her something to eat. She will be turned in two days from now."

Jane came over to me and smiled friendly. Wait, what!? Jane...friendly? Hmm maybe she isn't as bad as the Cullens told me. I was deep in thought as she touched my arm and I jumped. She giggled and I smiled and my face was red as a tomato. That mad her laugh even more.

„Come on I'll show you your new home for the next thousands of years." I sighed and followed her out of the throne room.

A few minutes later we arrived at a corridor with a few doors.

„So this is my room" she pointed to her left. „And this is Alec's room. If you need something then tell us." We made a few steps and Jane opened the door at our left.

„This is your room. It is as big as mine and you have all you need I think."

I looked around the room. Left from me there was a big bed and opposite of the bed there was a big plasma TV. Next to it was a table with a laptop, papers, books and pencils. The wardrobe was huge. It was empty, but you cold put a whole store into it.

„Do you like it?" Jane asks with a knowing smile on her face.

„It's amazing." I said.

Jane threw herself onto my bed and I sat next to her.

„Can you tell me a bit about your coven? Edward told me about all of you. He and Carlilse described you as evil, but I don't think so. Well at least you, Aro, Marcus and Caius are nice to me."

I just needed to know if they are as evil as the Cullens told me.

„We're like a family. A very big family, but we come along. Demetri, Felix and Afton are very nice. I think you'll like them. My brother, Alec, is a bit quit and shy but you'll like him too. Heidi and Chelsea are my best friends. They're some of the best persons I ever met and you'll see them as their best friends soon. You'll see. The wifes are like mothers to all of us. We all love them." She smiled, but then a confused look crossed her face. „What did the Cullens tell you about us? You seem surprised by my answer." she said with a bit worry in her voice.

„They told me that you may be the most beautiful and powerful vampires in the world but most of you are purely evil. I don't know why Carlilse lied to me. He knew all of you."

Jane smiled, but it was more like a sad smile. „Carlilse...he never came along with us. It's not that we didn't like him, he just didn't want to talk to us. While we had fun he was in his room, thinking or whatever he did in there. He was strange and I don't think he knows very much about us. I think he just hates us because we drink human blood. That's why he told you this lies. Well …you know that we're not like that now and I think you'll be a great addition to our family" She stopped talking for a few seconds and then looked at me with a huge smile almost like Aro's. What the fuck what was coming now?

„We have to go shoing tomorrow. I'll bring you something to eat and then you'll sleep and tomorrow you'll come to my room when your ready and we go shopping with Heidi and Chealsea. It will help you to get to know them."

It's not like I could've said anything. A second after her statement she stormed out of my room and I sat there alone. I thought about what she had told me. I wouldn't live thousands of years with purely evil vampires. They were actually very nice and maybe I could accept them as a family, maybe I could trust again.

A few minutes later Jane came in with a meal in her hands.

„Here, eat this. Then you can sleep. Don't forget to knock at my door tomorrow. Good Night." she smiled and was about to open the door.

„Good Night, Jane."

Then she was gone. I ate and when I was ready I layed onto my bed to sleep the first night since Edward left me, without screaming in my dreams.

**Sooo ...what do you think of chapter 2? Please review it's my first story and I don't know if I should continue this or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the nice reviews! I'll write and upload the next chapters as soon as I can :)**

**Sooo...Here's chapter 3 and I hope you like it. ^^**

**And again...I don't own anything but the plot.**

Chapter 3:

Bella POV:

The next day I got up in my bed and yawned. I heard a chuckle from beside me and instantly blushed. There sat a boy , who was maybe 16 or 17 as he was turned. He had black hair and crimson red eyes. Alec.

„Good Morning Bella. I brought you breakfast. You can eat and then get yourself ready." He stood up from the chair he had placed next to my bed and got out of my room. I wasn't really hungry. After Edward left I wasn't in the mood for eating, talking or sleeping. I tried to ignore the bad memories and got into my bathroom. The bathroom belonged to my room and there was a bathtub, a shower, a toilet and a table with make-up, lipgloss and all the other things I would need to make myself ready, especially when I was still human. It's not like vampires would need to wear make-up. I took a shower, wrapped myself into a towel and dried my hair. I let it fall over my shoulders and put a bit mascara and lipgloss on. Then I got back into my room and put on a blue skinny jeans and a simple white top. I had brought it with me from my home in Forks. Then I put chucks on and looked into the big mirror in my room. I actually looked good. There weren't dark circles under my eyes like the last weeks and my hair was long and shiny. I liked the clothes I had put on and smiled, happy with my new look.

I looked at the alarm clock beside my bed. 10 o' clock. I didn't really want to go shopping, but maybe it was good to meet my new family for the next decades and I hope Chelsea and Heidi were as nice as Jane said.

So I got out of my room and knocked at Jane's door. She came out, grinning, with green contact lenses in her eyes and car keys in her hand.

„Good Morning Bella. How did you sleep last night?" she asked and I smiled at her happiness. She seemed to love shopping as much as Alice.

„Actually I slept great." I said as if I was surprised about it.

„Let's go. Heidi and Chelsea are waiting outside of the castle. It's cloudy today, so we can walk around without being scared of the people seeing the truth."

She led me trough the castle and out of the entrance of the castle. There stood Heidi, I had already seen her yesterday, and another woman who had to be Chelsea. She had dark brown hair, it almost had the same colour as mine, and blue eyes. They both looked at me and we walked over to them.  
„Hello Bella. It's nice to meet our new family member." She smiled and strechted her hand out and I took it.

„I think we can be good friends and I'm happy to join your family."

Then Heidi stood in front of me.

„I'm happy to meet you again and welcome to the Volturi." She grinned and I smiled. I already liked her. Suddenly an impatient Jane interrupted us.

„Come on, stop the greeting and welcoming. Bella needs new clothes and we don't have that much time." What? We had many hours until the stores would be closed. I think this will be a shopping tri I'll never forget. Jane would be worse than Alice. I giggled at the thought. Jane looked confused for a moment, but the expression qickly turned into a happy one. We walked to the garage and there were a lots of cars, impossibly expensive cars. I stared at the garage in amazement and Chelsea, Heidi and Jane all laughed.

„Impressive, isn't it?" Heidi said. „We all like other type of cars so we all buy ourselves one or two cars. Jane will drive today."

Jane walked to a black Porsche and Heidi sat on the passenger seat. Chelsea and I sat on the back seat. We needed a few hours and Chelsea, Heidi and Jane asked me about my life and also about the Cullens. I told them of my love to Edward, my best friend Alice, and all the others. They wanted to know everything about my life and as I was ready with my story, wich ended the moment Edward left me, a few tears streamed down my cheeks and Chelsea embraced me and calmed me down. I muttered a short „Thank you." and asked the others about their lifes. I was curious and they told me everything. Jane and her brother Alec were about to burn, because in the middle age the people accused them to be witches. Aro rescued them, because he knew they would be very powerful, if they were vampires. First they were scared of their new life, but they found friends and soon enjoyed their new life.

Chelsea came a few years later. She lived in London and was about to die, as the Volturi came and turned her. She loved a man back then, Ailwin, and he loved her too, but her parents wanted her to marry another man, Martin. She was angry and tried to talk to Martin. She told him about the man she loved and that was a mistake. He tracked Ailwin down and killed him. Chelsea was angry and hurt and tried to kill Martin. But he was too strong for her and pushed her off a cliff. There she was, almost dead, and the Volturi found her and turned her. She didn't want to talk to anyone from the Volturi, but then Afton came and she felt a strong connection with him. She soon fell in love again, with her mate, and didn't hide in her room anymore. The next years in the Volturi were happier for her. She had many friends and her gift was very useful to the Volturi. She could strengthen, weaken and even destroy bonds, except the bond of mates. These sort of bonds were hard to weaken and impossible to destroy.

Heidi was a normal human girl, who lived in italy 1517, but was alone all them time. Her mother died at her birth and her father got ill a few years later and died. Santiago found her. He was at a mission for the Volturi and walked trough the village, Heidi lived in. He saw her cry and tried to comfort her. She felt like he could tell him everything and so she did. Santiago fell in love with Heidi and she had the same feelings. He soon discovered she had to be his mate, so he brought her to the Volturi and asked the 3 brothers if he could keep her. Marcus saw their bond and let him turn her.

It was amazing to listen to their storys. They all had a difficult life, but found peace in the Volturi. Maybe I could do the same.

We talked about other topics, like what the other Volturi were like, about clothes, music, movies and all things you talk about with friends. We laughed and talked the whole time and it sounds impossible for me, but I looked forward to the shopping trip and was happy to spend some time with my new friends.

We arrived after 1 ½ hours driving in rome. I hadn't been here before and as I saw it I gaped in amazement. The city was big and there were many people, but it was beautiful and I let my eyes wander over the buildings.

„Beautiful, isn't it? I wasn't here the last 30 years. It has changed." Chelsea said from beside me.

„Come one girls. We aren't here to see the city, we want to go shopping." Jane squealed and dragged us away from the car and into the mall of rome.

We bought incredibly expensive shirts, tops, trousers, shorts, jackets, shoes, jewrely and many other things for me. Jane, Heidi and Chelsea didn't buy much. They were too busy with searching clothes for me. In one store Heidi saw a black, short (but not bitchy) strapeeless, elegant dress and showed it to me.

„Oh no, defenitly not. I don't wear dresses." Yeah it was beautiful but it won't look good at me.

„Come on Bella. At least try it one." Jane said from behind Heidi.

„Okay, but I don't think I'll look that good in it."

I sighed and tried the dress on. I looked at myself in the mirror for a few seconds and then came out of the changing room.

„You look beautiful." Chelsea said. Jane just nodded and Heidi said „You have to buy it. Pleeeease."

I laughed. „Okay, I'll buy it." Jane squealed and we made it to the cash desk. We bought the dress, got out of the store and walked back to the car. It was 21:00 and the stores closed.

„I won't go shopping with you again. This was exhausting." I said laughing and let myself fall into the backseat. I fell asleep and woke up in Volterra, still in the car. We're almost there. I'll make yo something to eat and then you can sleep. Tomorrow is your big day." She said and we were already in the garage and got out of the car. We walked into the castle and I sat on the bed and tried to stay awake until Jane came.

A few minutes later she opened the door and came in. She sat beside me on the bed and I finally asked her what I wanted to ask her the whole day.

„The transformation. How long will it last and how painful is it?" I asked, scared of what would be her answer.

„I will be honest. The pain is almost unbearable and you'll beg for death. My transformation was done after 3 days. It's not the same with every human. I don't know how long it will last, but you'll survive it. We all did. Now sleep and don't think about the transformation anymore." she said, giving me a sympathetic look.

„I'll try. Good night, Jane." I said as I ate the crepes she brought me. They were fantastic and I was even more tired now, so I put on my pyjama and layed on the bed. I didn't even have time to think about my transformation, because I instanly fell asleep.

**Please review and I hope you'll keep reading. :)**


	4. AN

**A/N important!**

**I'm so so sorry :( but i don't think I'll continue this anytime soon...I'll start a hunger games story and then there is school, problems with my parents and all that ...i don't say I'll never continue this ...but just not in the next weeks I think ...I'm really sorry for this!**

**but I hope and think I'll continue this someday cause I actually like this story ...just no time to keep it up :/**

**and I love you so much for reviewing this! Hope you'll still wait for the next chapter :) and i hope a have the inspiration and the time to write the next chapter soon of course :)**

**hope you had a nice thanksgiving ^^ :D**

**love you all!**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sooo I will be continuing this story now :) PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING A/N!**

** Here's the next chapter hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I had one day left before the Volturi would turn me. One day to eat, sleep, be human.

Of course I was happy. That's what I wanted after all. Being a vampire. I didn't feel accepted as a human. I was sure I was meant to be a vampire. It was almost like destiny. Meeting the Cullens, them leaving me and now my home was an amazing castle with amazing persons around me.

I could call Jane, Chelsea and Heidi my friends and even if Alec was kind of strange and shy I still liked him. I hadn't met the others yet, but I was sure they were as nice as the girls were.

That were the thoughts I had while laying in my absolutely comfortable bed and I really didn't want to get up. It was 11 am and maybe I should get up, cause someone would be bringing my breakfast soon. And speaking about the devil …

"Hello there. I was told to bring you breakfast. And maybe I should also inform you that I'll be the one who turns you tomorrow." Demetri said cheerfully.

I couldn't quite share his happiness. I sat up on the bed, my mouth open and eyes wide, he laughed at me and sat down beside me on the bed.

"Of course I can't promise you it won't hurt. It will. But I turned many vampires over the years and I never killed a human in the process, though your blood smells extremely delicious."

He then looked at my neck, but I wasn't scared. I didn't know why, after all he was sitting inches away from me and was staring at my neck.

"Umm thanks that's …comforting." I said, pure sarcasm in my voice.

He laughed and I thought it may be the most beautiful sound I ever heard, so I couldn't help but join him.

"Sooo what do you want to do today? It's your last day as human and it's cloudy outside so we can go wherever you want."

"I umm just let me shower and dress and then I'll tell you what I want to do. Give me a moment."

"Okay, sweetheart, just come to Jane's room. We'll wait there for you." He said and quickly vanished from my room.

_Did he just call me sweetheart?_

But I had to admit he was extremely handsome …

I didn't give it a second thought though. I didn't have time for that now, so I stepped into the shower and thought about what I could be wearing today. I was wrapped into a towel, and looking for clothes in my now full wardrobe.

And there was the black dress we had bought yesterday. I had to admit it was beautiful and held it in my hands for a few moments and that's when my door opened.

In my doorway stood a huge guy, announcing himself as Felix as if he didn't even notice I stood in front of him with only a towel wrapped around my body.

"Didn't you learn to knock or something?" I asked incredulously, my cheeks red with emberrassment.

He looked me up and down, wich made me feel even more unomfortable, and then focused on the dress in my hands.

"Umm I just want to tell you you have to be in the throne room in 20 minutes. Aro wants to speak to you about the transformation.

And that dress would look absolutely ravishing on you." He said with a wink and stepped out of my room again.

"Stupid vampires." I muttured.

"I heard that!" came a chldish yell from outside my door and I just snorted, but had a small smile tugging on my lips, and put the dress on without further thought.

I tried my best to put a bit of mascara on and dry my hair in the short amount of time I had left and then got to the throne room I had a hard time finding in that huge castle.

"Hello again." I almost jumped out of my skin as Felix suddenly came around a corner scaring the hell out of me.

"Gosh Felix you're a child."

He put a hand over his heart in fake hurt and his face looked like one of a hurt puppy.

"Come on you're making me feel actually bad." I said, but my smile showed I didn't mean it.

Felix then tickled me and I squealed like a little girl and didn't even realize we approached the throne rome by now. I was still out of breath from giggling so much and my cheeks reddened as I saw the expressions on the faces of my coven leaders.

"It's his fault!" I said defending myself and still laughing.

"She's lying. You insulted me." He said turning to me, the fake hurt in his voice coming back.

"I'm not going to commentate that." Aro said approaching me, but with a smile on his face.

Felix stepped aside, but not before whispering "I told you you will look ravishing." And I couldn't hide my smile.

"About the transformation" Aro started ignoring Felix completely. "I suppose Demitri told you that he'll be the one to turn you." I nodded. "Good then be ready tomorrow 10 am. You will be turned in your room and after the transformation you'll be a part of our coven."

I smiled at him and then Demetri and Jane were approaching the throne room as well.

"Right my dear …what do you want to do today? Choose anything you want. Your wish will be granted." Aro said stepping back.

I thought about it for a moment. "Go swimming." I replied and looked at the others expectantly. I hadn't done that in a while. Edward didn't really want to go with me everytime I asked and in Forks the weather was so bad you couldn't even go swimming outside.

"Amazing idea, sis! We only have to drive 1 hour to the beach. Let's go!" she squealed.

We told Aro, Caius and Marcus our goodbyes and went out of the throne room.

"Let's all get our bikinis, I'll tell Heidi and the others, and then meet at the entrance, okay?" Jane said and I nodded.

"Yeah come on Dem let's get our bikinis." Felix muttered and I laughed my ass off with Jane. He really was a child.

As I came back to my room I dressed into my red bikini and put my dress over it again. Then I grabbed a towel and went to Jane's room, where Alec was already waiting with her.

"Let's get going." Alec said and together we headed to the entrance of the castle.

Chelsea, Heidi, Demetri, Santiago and Afton were already waiting for us.

Today Demitri was driving and Chelsea, Afton and Jane were sitting in the car with me. We talked and laughed all the way. But we didn't need a lot of time. After an hour we were at a beautiful and completely empty beach.

"Why is nobody here?" I asked Jane and she gave me a wide smile.

"Well it's not well known and IF somebody comes here we scare them away and we're very good at that."

Right. I didn't expect anything else. I just smiled and got out of the car. Felix, Santiago, Alec and Heidi were already out of the car they had come here with.

We all undressed and the girls were in their bikinis and the boys in swimming trunks.

And I wasn't even prepared to swim as Felix grabbed me and Jane over his shoulders and threw us into the water.

"Felix you ass!" Jane and I both screamed in unision, but soon laughing at him and throwing him into the water wich was actually not that easy, cause he was huge.

The others were now joining us too and we had as much fun as I hadn't had in years. Felix continued throwing the girls into the water whenever he was bored and I was of course his favourite victim. I mean it's not like I could really run away from him.

But I soon got cold, because before we knew it the sun was going down and the others didn't feel any difference, but I just had to get out and wrap into my towel for a while, so I got back to the beach not before screaming in Felix' direction "And don't you dare throw me into the water now!" wich earned a chuckle from him.

I sat there, wrapped the towel around me and layed onto the sand. I was so tired that I was falling asleep in the matter of minutes.

"_Edward?" He stood before me, held my face in his hands and smiled at me._

"_Yes, love." He said sweetly, but then is tone got harsher. "So what is that, huh? Did you forget me completely? The Volturi are evil, Bella. If you stay with them I promise you I won't ever come back to you. They will kill you sooner or later. You don't know their true characters. They drink human blood, Bella. How much more proofs do you need? You barely know them."_

_I was completely frozen, still not believing he was really here, with me. _

"_What- Edward you- how are you even here? You LEFT ME! How could you do that? And why are you here now that I can finally be happy again, without you." My voice broke at the end._

"_I just want to warn you. You will never be happy without me and you know it. And your new 'family'" He spit the words out as if it was venom. "they don't even like you. Don't you understand? They're using you, playing with you. Maybe they want your blood or they just want to have fun with a pathetic human like you."_

_That was what brought me over the edge. I broke down crying, actually believing him. The Volturi wouldn't use me or would they? Maybe Edward was right. Maybe I couldn't be happy without him. After all I still loved him._

_Edward stood above me and I looked up at him with tears in my eyes and he was just smiling._

"_You know what I said is true, love." And then he walked away just like a few days ago in the woods._

"_EDWARD!" I cried over and over again. He couldn't be gone again. "Come back please! I will do anything, just come back to me." My voice was barely a wispher in the end._

And that was when I woke up still screaming his name.

"Shh it's okay, Bella look at me, everything will be okay. I'm here. He won't hurt you ever again."

That was when I realized I was in my bed still in my bikini and Demetri was sitting on the edge of my bed. He was shaking me but stopped as soon as I woke up. I remembered what Edward had said about the Volturi and I stared into Demetri's red eyes. They were concerned and when I didn't react he layed a hand on my shoulder and it was like elictricity flowing through my whole body. He seemed to feel the same cause he instantly pulled away and stared at his hand a few moments before starting to speak again.

"Bella, is everything okay? You were screaming in your sleep and I didn't know what to do so I woke you. It's in the middle of the night, so I will just leave and let you sleep til tomorrow. It's a big day." He smiled sympathetically at me and stood up. But I didn't want him to go. Edward's words still rang through my head but I didn't believe a word of what he had said. Demetri wasn't fake and Jane wasn't fake. No one here was fake. They were real and they wouldn't leave me. Ever.

So I grabbed Demetri's hand, feeling the electricity flowing through me once more.

"Please stay. I don't want the nightmares to come back." I said pleadingly and he sat down on my bed again.

"Okay, I'll wake you when it's time for your transformation." I nodded and layed back down. He still sat at my bedside his hand holding mine. It was a good feeling and I fell asleep to Demetri stroking his fingers over my hand.

* * *

**So that was it. I'm not really satisfied with the end but Demetri is awesome *_***

**Please tell me what you think and I hope you're still reading even though I didn't update for a very long time now.**

**love you all!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :)**

**Got my laptop back last week but there's still so much things I have to do for school and I just have too small amount of time to get everything done and ugh ...**

**But I have enough time to write so here's the new chapter! I know it's not very long, next one will be longer again :)**

**Hope you like it! :3**

* * *

I awoke with a good feeling. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I knew Demetri hadn't left. He was still holding my hand.

„Bella? Come on, I know you're awake." I heard Demetri's voice and then slowly opened my eyes.

„Thank you for staying." I said turning to lie on my side, so I could face Demetri.

„It's alright, really. That won't brighten your mood now but I'll turn you in two hours. Eat, get ready and then I'll come back, alright?"

I was somehow frightened of the transformation, of the pain. But there was nothing left for me. I couldn't go back home. Edward didn't want me. The only place I wanted to be was here and I couldn't live here as a human. So even if I'd die it wouldn't bother me. The Volturi were my last chance. If they couldn't help me no one could. I had never fit into society, always said and did the wrong things. I was never one to talk much and I had always felt like I belonged somewhere else. When I met Edward I thought I'd belong to him, forever. The memories of my time with Edward came back, but I didn't have time for that now. My transformation would start in two hours and I should better be prepared for it.

„Yes I'll be ready."

Then Felix came in, a plate with crepes in his hands. I sat up on the bed to take the plate from him.

„Morning everybody! You better like these, I made them myself." he said, bouncing up and down like a child who just got his presents.

„Oh really? Now I'm scared." Felix huffed and I saw Demetri trying to hold back a laugh.

„Come on, Bella. I assure you this is delicious. Just eat."

I took one bit and the crepes did taste good. I sighed happily and closed my eyes. My last meal.

„See, I knew they'd taste amazing."

Felix walked out with a satisfied smile on his face.

„See you in two hours." Demetri said leaning in to kiss my cheek. I blushed and looked down at my hands. The same electricity I felt when he had held my hand I felt on my cheek now too. Before I could say something Demetri stood up and walked out of the room.

I ate, dressed into something comfortable and now I sat on my bed with nothing to do. It was only 9 am and I was suddenly freaking out.

_What if something goes wrong? What if Demetri can't control himself? What if- I don't really help myself._ I thought, got up from the bed and started to walk around the room, looking for something to do. I turned the TV on but there wasn't anything interesting enough to gain my interest. I found a few books in my shell that weren't mine and began to read one, but I couldn't bring myself to read just one page properly cause my mind drifted off after a few seconds. I looked at the clock on my phone but it was still 30 minutes until Demetri would come in.

„Goddamit! There has to be _something_ to distract me!" I yelled angrily and threw the phone away from me.

„Now I even talk to myself. Great." I muttered and then turned back to my bed where the phone landed, lucky me, when I felt a hand touching my shoulder and literally jumped away and almost fell.

„I'm sorry. Maybe I should've warned you." Demetri said, now standing in front of me and holding my shoulders with both hands to prevent me from falling.

„I heard you yelling and dropping something so I came. Is everything okay?" he asked with a concerned face.

„No it's not. I just can't distract myself and I'm scared of the transformation and I tried EVERYTHING. It just doesn't fucking work!" I yelled even if I didn't mean to do so.

Demetri opened his mouth but no words came out. He just stood there a few moments and I waited for him to say something.

„Wow I like it when you're angry." he smiled and I just snorted and sat back on my bed.

„Hey it's okay. I can turn you now if you want."

I had nothing to do and the pain would be there no matter when I would be turned.

„Okay then." I laid on my bed waiting for Demetri to do something.

I tensed when he didn't do anything. „Are you gonna bite me now or what?"

He laughed. „Okay, okay. Just- are you sure about this?"

I sighed annoyed. „Yes I'm sure. Now do it."

He sat beside me and held my hand just like he did yesterday. Then he leaned down and brushed my hair away from my neck. I turned my head away to give him better access and waited anxiously.

„I'm sorry, love." he whispered into my ear and his breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine. He kissed my neck and I was sure his lips on my skin were the best thing I had ever experienced. The pleasurable feeling was soon gone though, when his theeth scraped into my skin and the poison ran through my veins. It felt like he just put acid into my whole body. The pain started at my neck but was soon flowing through my whole body. When my head started to hurt too I couldn't help but scream.

„Shh it's okay. It will be over soon." I heard Demetri's soothing voice before I shut the world out and was in a new world full of pain. There was nothing else. I felt like my whole body burnt and I couldn't do anything to soothe the pain. The only good thing I felt was something cold around my hand. It felt nice and I clinged to that feeling while going through hell.

* * *

**Soo that was it. Not very long I know. Just felt good to end the chapter right there. I'll update once a week now that I have enough time and please tell me what you think!**

**love you 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! :) First of all thank you so much for all the follows favourites nad most of all the nice reviews! 3**

**I finally did it! I had kinda writers block I mean it was weird I had loads of ideas but just didn't feel like writing and I'm so sorry for not keeping my 'once in a week' promise I really thought I'd make it but apparently not.**

**Anyway ...Sooo uhm I guess the following plot will be unexpected :D I didn't plan on doing this if you don't like it blame my mind, the idea just wouldn't go away ;) **

**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

I didn't know how much time had passed since Demetri had turned me, but it felt like months. Going through the transformation was like going through a black hole. I saw nothing, but I felt the pain. And once it had stopped for a few seconds it came back moments later, even worse. I knew there was a world outside of this, but I couldn't quite see it, or feel it. The soothing, cold feeling was there sometimes but everytime the pain got unbearable it was gone. I had just made it through the most painful phase I had had until now and tried to scream, but the noise didn't make it out of my mouth. The pain was gone for a few moments and I felt the cold _thing._ I didn't know what it was. I was just getting a connection to the world outside, remembered that the _thing_ was actually Demetri's hand and heard a voice trying to comfort me. I'd done it. I was a vampire. The pain was gone.

Then all of a sudden the pain came back. It was like the whole pain of the last few hours, days, weeks, months, whatever it was, came back at once. I screamed, now feeling my mouth doing as I said.

„Make it stop! Please make it stop, it hurts!" I tried to scream as loud as I could. My heart was pounding in my chest faster than ever before. Then I fell back into the hole, still trying to somehow stay connected to the real world. I lost control of my senses again and felt nothing but pain.

Then it was gone a few moments later, just like that. I did nothing, waiting for the pain to come back and when it didn't I slowly tried to gain control over my body and my senses. I felt Demetri's hand. It was squeezing mine and I tried to squeeze back. I heard a happy sigh and felt another squeeze of his hand.

„Bella? Bella, is everything alright?" I heard a concerned voice from above. It wasn't Demetri's voice. I squeezed the hand again but it felt somehow different, familiar but still different than Demetri's touch, warmer.

I opened my eyes. I wasn't in my room. Demetri wasn't even here. Instead I spotted Edward on a chair beside me.

„Bella. You've woken up." He said, relieved. It was supposed to be Demetri.

I blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the image in front of me. When Edward didn't move and I still wasn't in my room I could do nothing but stare at him in shock.

„Whe- where am I? What- I should- this is not right! Why am I- Am I a vampire?" I asked, my voice shaking, and waited for an answer.

„Vampires? Are you serious? You were in comatose just for a few hours. Must be the anaesthic. You'll be alright, but I should go now. I'll tell your Charlie and Rene you're awake."

That's when I noticed he didn't look like Edward, at least not like vampire Edward. He had brown eyes and was quite tan like he just came back from holiday.

I was still too shocked to say something so I let him walk out, my mouth still open in an attempt to say at least _something, _but nothing came out.

_What the hell is happening?_

* * *

Demetri POV:

It had been 9 days. I was there the whole time, waiting for Bella to wake up, _my Bella._

I wanted so much to talk to her, hunt with her, hold her tight and never let her go. I knew she was my mate. The way her every touch send electricity through my body, the fact that I always laughed when she laughed. And even if I'd just known her for a few days I knew there was something special between us. I had seen vampires meeting their mates before. I had never experienced such a thing but the feelings he had for Bella, that's exactly what I had imagined it to feel like.

And I thought we could be happy if she'd just wake up already. I planned on teaching her how to be a vampire, but she didn't wake up. She just laid there motionless. The first few days she had screamed once in a while and I was there trying to somehow soothe her pain. Then on the forth day there was nothing. Her heart was beating, but there weren't any other signs that could make me believe she would wake up anytime soon.

„Hey, Demetri it'll be okay. But you have to hunt. You need to feed. Jane and Felix can take care of her."

Alec had put a hand on my shoulder in attempt to comfort me.

„First I want to find out what's wrong with Bella. I've never seen a transformation taking so long. This isn't normal. Please get me Aro, Caius and Marcus. I want to talk to them."

Alec just nodded, walked out of the room and came back 2 minutes later, the three leaders behind him.

„Demetri, I know you want us to fix her but I don't know what's wrong. We'll just have to wait until she wakes up. There's not a reason she shouldn't wake up."

I suddenly felt anger rising up inside me. „It's been 9 days! 9 days, Aro! No vampire has ever taken so long to turn! We have to do something, please!" I was yelling at him and Aro nodded. I knew he understood me, better than anyone. After all he was the one always knowing exactly what I thought and felt. He took my hand for a few seconds, at the same time trying to calm me down and receive my thoughts. Then he pulled away with a sad sigh.

„We'll ask Carlisle for advice. She'll be okay." Aro told me, trying to sound reassuring but I could hear he was worried.

„Do you think that's a good idea? After what Edward's done to her he can't just come here." I said disgusted by the idea of letting Edward anywhere near Bella.

„I'll just call Carlisle. The others won't know. But he's the only one who could possibly help, cause I have no idea what has happened to Bella. I've lived for over 3000 years now but I've never seen such a thing before."

I nodded and sat on the bed again, holding Bella's hand. Aro and the others had walked out by now and I was alone with her.

„Please wake up. You can't stay like this. I need you." I whispered, my lips near her ear, but nothing happened.

* * *

Aro POV

I called Carlisle immediately, standing in the lobby where the human secretary handed me the phone. Finding out his number was not very hard with all the contacts the Volturi had.

I didn't know Bella very well, but I had seen her bonds and most of all the bond she had with Demetri. If she wasn't going to survive the transformation it would destroy Demetri. I'd seen it before. Marcus seemed to be fine but everytime I touched him I felt his pain and it was almost unbearble to hold his hand longer than a few seconds. It was still there after all these years and it didn't seem to ever go away.

„_Hello, who is it?" _Carlisle asked from the other line.

„My old friend Carlisle, so nice to hear your voice." I could hear his annoyed sigh and knew he was about to throw the phone away.

„Is somebody around?" I asked not wanting for Edward to know about this conversation.

„_Esme is here and she won't go away. Why are you calling?"_ He asked and I could hear he was on edge.

„So Edward isn't around?" I asked to make sure.

„_No he isn't." _He said maybe just wanting to get the conversation over with.

„We have a problem with a new vampire. She won't-"

„_I know."_

„Oh right your daughter had a look into Bella's future then?" I asked not really surprised.

„_No not in Bella's. You should know by now that she is a shield. But we looked into yours." _I was surprised. They couldn't have known Bella would come here. It was a shock even for me that a human would just come to the world's most feared vampires and ask to be turned.

_"We just like to know what you're up to." _He added after I didn't say anything for a few moments.

„That means you also know that Bella is in the transformation for 9 days now?"

„_Yes, we know. And we also knew you'd call sooner or later. I think I know what's wrong with her, but I'll need to come over to make sure it's what I think it is."_

„Well, what do you think it is?"

„_I want to take a look at Bella myself first so I can be sure."_

„That's why I'm calling. I'm glad I don't have to convince you to come over. When can you be here?"

„_Tomorrow Morning, I already booked a flight."_

„Seriously Carlisle? Do you try o be as human as possible? You could just run and be here in a few hours."

„_It's none of your concern now is it?"_

„Of course not." I said, still amused. If the Cullens weren't so pale I'd even doubt they were vampires.

Then I'll see you tomorrow. And don't bring Edward. Just you."

Carlisle hung up and I got back into Bella's room. Maybe Carlisle didn't like the Volturi but he wasn't going to bring Edward with him. He must know that'd be no good for Bella.

Demetri was talking to Bella and I didn't want to interrupt so I told Felix of Carlisle's oncoming visit. "Tell Demetri later. Maybe it helps her to hear Demetri's voice. Just let him stay with her." After all Felix and the others didn't know Demetri and Bella were mates and would probably try to drag him away to hunt, not knowing that his abscence could have a bad influence on both, Bella and Demetri.

Whatever it was that was wrong with her, he couldn't risk to lose Demetri. Their family bond was pretty strong but if someone lost his mate they'd never be the same again. Marcus was the best example.

* * *

Bella POV

Edward came back a few minutes later dragging Rene and Charlie behind him.

„Bella my dear you're finally awake. We were so worried when Edward told us they had to do an appendectomy on you. We came as quickly as we could."

Rene stopped talking and looked at me, her face showing concern.

After a few moments, when she realized I wasn't going to say anything she continued talking. „You'll get home tomorrow and Alice and Esme will come to visit you today. We told them you'd be home in 2 days and that there's nothing to worry about but they want to visit anyway. They'll be here in half an hour." She smiled at me and then looked at Edward.

„Well, we'll give you some alone time." She winked at me and they walked out of the room." I still wasn't able to say anything so I just looked at the door. I didn't want to look Edward in the eyes. Even if it was a dream, I didn't want to see him ever again. I wanted to be with Felix, Jane and the others. But most of all I wanted to get back to Demetri. I wanted to feel his hand again. I wanted to wake up, open my new eyes to see Demetri looking at me, relieved I'd made it through the transition. I just knew this wasn't right. Edward wasn't supposed to be here nor were my parents even if it had felt good to see them again, especially together but this was not my new family. I had been okay with the fact to never see Charlie and Rene again. I could've always called them, make sure they were okay. But Edward-

I was thrown out of my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder and hissed when I realized it was Edward.

And suddenly I'd found my voice again. „Get away from me! What are you doing here? I want to go back! I don't want you here! You left me and now you're just standing beside me acting as if you had no clue what I'm talking about! You know very well what I'm talking about! You bastard left me in the woods all alone saying I wasn't worth your attention!" I had shoved him away by now and could see he was scared, but I couldn't care less at the moment. It felt good to finally tell him what I had wanted to tell him since he had left me, even though I knew it could only be a dream. Edward wasn't even a vampire here, but it didn't matter. I just wanted to tell him about how his absence had ruined me. Before I could continue though a Doctor came in, asking what's wrong.

„I don't even know what she's talking about. Maybe the anaesthic still effects her. Just help her, I don't know what to do." Edward backed away and I just glared at him not even caring about the doctor who was trying to pull me back to the bed.

„Stop! I can take care of myself! LET ME GO!" At the end I was screaming, desperetaly trying to get away. The doctor was stronger though and pulled a syringe out of his pocket faster than I cold register. „I'm sorry but you need to calm down." The doctor said and I felt my limbs becoming weaker by the second as someone laid me onto the bed. Just now I realized I had tears in my eyes and I wanted to continue screaming at Edward. It had felt so good, but I couldn't even utter a single word. My eyes fluttered shut and before I could protest I felt the warm hand taking mine again and drifted off to sleep. This wasn't right. I was supposed to wake up from this dream now, not fall asleep again. What the hell was wrong with me?

* * *

**Soo this was kinda plot twist :D I dunno I had the idea in my head for days so I just wrote it down and hope you still like the story :)**

**Since I'm so bad at keeping promises I'll just don't make any. I will update as soon as I can but I'll go on vacation soon so I should have enough time ^^**


End file.
